Written for You
by VampirGothLove
Summary: "Otra mirada a tus ojos, basta solo eso, te conviertes en una obsesión, en mi pasión, en una canción, en una melodía que solo suena para mi. Vuelves todo y a la vez nada lo poco que me importa alrededor, eres mi necesidad, mi corazón..."


Otra mirada a tus ojos, basta solo eso, te conviertes en una obsesión, en mi pasión, en una canción, en una melodía que solo suena para mi. Vuelves todo y a la vez nada lo poco que me importa alrededor, eres mi necesidad, mi corazón, el cual creía no tener desde que tenía edad suficiente para recordar.

Eres cruel, me haces sufrir con tus caricias, vivir y morir al mismo tiempo, mientras siento que clavas tus colmillos en mí. Sé que no eres un vampiro, tu también lo sabes y lo reconoces, pero esta vez como muchas otras admites amar el sabor de mi sangre que se ha vuelto tu obsesión, como el perforar mi piel con aquello colmillos modificados para simular ser los colmillos de un vampiro real y si es de sincerarnos a mi me gusta sentir como atraviesas mi piel con ellos.

Aun así no dejo de pelearte, de llevarte la contraria, de decirte todo lo que odio de ti, tu estúpida obsesión por los vampiros, tu patética manera de vestirte, tus estúpidos dichos y el que digas las cosas incoherentes sobre la oscuridad del corazón, mientras yo, yo se muy bien lo que es eso, al igual que también sé que tu no conoces lo que es el dolor verdadero, bueno no es que lo sepa totalmente, pero sé que es vivirlo en parte y se lo doloroso que es eso, mientras tu, tu has vivido alegre, con una sonrisa, solo eres un niño bueno que intenta hacerse el malo… y yo, yo solo soy una existencia que trata de esconderse en la oscuridad para intentar no ser encontrada.

* * *

><p>Peleamos, esta vez no por mis gustos, te quejas de mis pocas muestras de cariño, de mi falta de sensibilidad. Yo te respondo ya harto de que me trates como a un juguete el cual solo utilizas para saciar tu sed de sangre y de sexo, no creas que no me duele, el que no demuestre dolor alguno es diferente.<p>

Tú me contradices y dices que no es así, pero veo en tus ojos el miedo de perder tu 'presa', yo hago una mueca, esperaba algo sincero, pero creo que eres otra de las personas de las cuales no tengo mucho que esperar.

Solo me doy media vuelta, para comenzar a caminar y llegar así a la puerta de tu departamento, pero antes de salir me tomas de la muñeca impidiéndome salir y me dices un poco de cosas incoherentes, en las mismas te contradices, y no compruebas otra cosa mas que el simple hecho que para ti soy un juguete.

Me solté con brusquedad de tu agarre, solo te dije un 'esta bien' para salir de tu departamento mientras sentía mi corazón hacerse trizas…

No llore, no iba a llorar, en mi vida nunca había llorado por alguien, según mis recuerdos, y no lloraría ahora por ti, por mas que el escozor en mis ojos me dijera que debía llorar para deshacerme se ese dolor… llegue a mi casa, mi cuarto, mi cama, quede profundamente dormido y no llore…

* * *

><p>El día siguiente fue como siempre, las mismas clases aburridas con los mismos profesores estúpidos.<p>

Como siempre estuve con mis amigos en la parte trasera del patio, fumando mientras escuchábamos nuestra música, aquella por la que compartíamos el gusto, y allí fue cuando te vi.

Coqueteabas con aquella chica de tu grupito de 'vamps', aquella que siempre estuvo detrás de ti y tu por andar conmigo ignoraste.

Conocía tus modos, tus maneras de coquetear o simplemente hacer que la gente te siga y obedezca, ya que claro dos años juntos, por más juego que fuese no eran de gratis. No quería ver esa escena, de verdad no, pero no podía evitarlo, y se bien que tu sabias que yo estaba mirando, razón por la que la tomaste de la cintura y la besaste. Yo solo gire el rostro colocándoles más atención a mis amigos

* * *

><p>Era frustrante debía decirlo, gracias a mi ellos se habían dado cuenta de todo y ahora había terminado discutiendo con ellos, éramos una pequeña familia y no había confiado en ellos y además los había traicionado.<p>

Hace apenas un rato había salido de la casa de Ethan, luego de que este me echara de esta, yo no me había quejado, la verdad no tenia motivo para llevarle la contraria o simplemente defenderme.

Así llegue a casa, mas temprano de lo usual, la mujer que se hacia llamar mi madre me estaba esperando con una cara de asco y decepción que yo ya conocía desde muy pequeño a la perfección.

Empezó con su discurso de siempre al que yo nunca le ponía atención, ahora agregando nuevas cosas, yo ya sabia lo que venia, me echaría de la casa y pasaría lo de siempre, diría que me escape y ante los demás seria yo el malo de la casa, y si así paso.

Solo fui a mi habitación por mis cosas, escuchando como ella me gritaba 'decepcionada' por ser bisexual y haber estado con un chico, medio igual solo era otra de sus tantas escusas para deshacerse de mi.

Salí con algo de dinero, una maleta con algo de ropa y Salí de 'mi casa' sin rumbo fijo o lugar donde poder quedarme.

* * *

><p>La noche era tremendamente fría, claro como no iba a serlo, en este lugar donde casi es invierno todo el año, estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque, pareciendo cualquier indigente, pero claro con mejores prendas y bien 'arreglado'.<p>

Le hubiera pedido posada a Ethan de no ser que estaba enojado, sabia que lo primero que haría seria mandarme a la mierda y tampoco podía pedirle aquello a Henrietta o Georgie ya que seria desobedecer y llevarle la contraria a Ethan y eso era algo que nunca a nadie le convenía.

Solo me quede allí, en el frio de la noche en aquel parque, hasta que luego de escuchar algo de música me quede dormido.

* * *

><p>Al tercer día ya me estaba quedando sin dinero, claro entre comprar algo de comer y los cigarrillos que acostumbro fumar el dinero se va tremendamente rápido, y no es que yo comiera mucho, la verdad comía poco, aun así, el dinero nunca me duraba mucho.<p>

Mientras rebuscaba en el maletín algo más de dinero encontré unas llaves, recordé que aquellas llaves me las entregaste tú, no eran de tu casa, eran de otro lugar, el que tú me dijiste que seria de ahora en adelante nuestro pequeño refugio.

Era un apartamento medianamente grande, perfecto para dos personas.

Mire las llaves en mis manos, nunca me las pediste, como era de esperarse de ti, esperabas que yo llegue solo a tus garras, de nuevo. No podía quejarme, no iba a quejarme, por lo menos tendría un mejor lugar donde poder dormir.

Mientras me encamine hacia aquel lugar mire a la gente del pueblo, muchos me miraban con cara de asco y de pena, oh claro, si supieran lo que sus queridos hijos hacen a sus espaldas, esas miradas de reproche no serian para mi.

* * *

><p>Mire el departamento con detalle, se notaba que habías estado viniendo constantemente esperando encontrarme, me reí, me reí de ti y tu ser patético… Si de ese ser patético del cual, por más que no quisiera admitirlo, me había enamorado.<p>

Deje mi maletín con ropa sobre uno de los muebles, había algo de comida en la nevera y la cajetilla de cigarrillos que una vez deje aun seguía en el nochero a un lado de la cama, pero había algo mas… Algo que me hizo darme cuenta de que habías traído a aquella chica a este lugar que prometiste seria solo nuestro.

Hice una mueca de asco.

Decidido a olvidar tome algo de mi ropa, una toalla y me encerré en el baño.

Deje la bañera llenarse con agua tibia hasta un poco mas abajo del borde, mientras esperaba deje que aquel vapor llenara mis pulmones, extrañamente, luego de hace varios días raros, era la primera vez que me sentía relajado, pero al mismo tiempo sentía otra cosa… otra cosa que yo sabia bien que significaba y, no podía seguir huyendo de ella.

Me metí en la bañera, dejando que el agua relaje mi cuerpo y parezca que esta se lleva mis problemas, me puse a pensar algunas cosas por unos momentos, me hundí en el agua, dejándome llevar.

Me acomode de nuevo recostándome un poco retomando el aire perdido… Me sentía como un cobarde, tanto por lo que estaba apunto de hacer y por lo cerca que estaba de arrepentirme, pero sabia bien algo, la muerte quería llevarse mi alma así que, iba a dársela.

* * *

><p>Por fin dándome el suficiente valor para hacerlo, tome la navaja que deje a un lado de la bañera y me decidí a cortar de mis muñecas, los hilos que me mantienen con vida.<p>

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, tal vez fueron días, semanas o apenas algunas horas.

No esperaba que sobreviviera de aquello.

Mire a mis lados y te mire a ti, con rostro preocupado, algo cansado, al parecer habías permanecido todo este tiempo a mi lado, me sonreíste con tristeza antes de decirme un suave 'Bienvenido Dylan'

* * *

><p>Bueno eso es todo, eh, espero les haya gustado~<p> 


End file.
